insanequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack the Chameleon
Jack is one of the longest-lasting members of Smoosh. Bio A chameleon from Wars World (and possibly from Mobius), who joined Smoosh for his brave works. He assists Smoosh by giving them supplies and weapons. Seems to be best friends with Eddie and Lori. He came to Smoosh in Chapter II just in time for the boss battle with the Straw-Hat Pirates. Ever since then he's pretty much been in every battle with Smoosh. Weather it's giving them supplies, advice, backup Jack's been there. Backstory Jack's mom, Leona was a pilot and tester of many fighters and aircraft in Orange Star airforce. Jack worshiped his mom for her glory and bravery in the airforce. She died in an airforce accident while testing a new Stealth fighter. Since then, he had to live with his overprotective dad, who won't let him do anything. When he got to high school he joined the Orange Star Army Academy. A sucessful soldier he was, he managed to get the rank of General at the age 19. When he heard about Smoosh and battles were going on, Jack decied to join the team. Powers and Abilities Being a chameleon, Jack has the ability to change his color. He also has the ability to summon units from the Advance Wars series to assist him and the other members of Smoosh. This includes tanks, helicopters, etc. Also, special forces military training as well. Items and Belongings Jack has a large arsenal of firearms at his disposal, including machine guns and rocket launchers. He's packing some serious heat! Currently he owns a pirate sword and a Swiss army knife. Special moves Phantom Cyclone The move during the current boss bettle, against Irving. It was done with Lori. Bassically Jack grabs his partner and then turns himself including his partner insvible. Then, spins them around to the oncoming enemy. Theme song thumb|300px|left|Jacks theme Personallity Jack can be described a brave kinda person. He will strive to defend his friends, even if it involes killing himself. Because he goes by a code honor, or something. He is an easy cool relaxed guy, he just dosen't take crap from others. Also, pretty tense when someones talking about his mom. Also, has a strong sense of justice and doesn't like Totalitarianism or any kind of dictatorship. He does what he can for his friends and loves to have fun. And, has a strong friendship with Lori. They've been best friends since they were teenagers! And they won't break since. Units/CO's See:Advance Wars Units/CO's TCG Card Text ﻿Reptile - Gunner - Smoosh ♂ Bonus: 2 Cost: 3 4/2/3 Tap: Place a 1/0/1 Freelance Soldier Token on your side. Sacrifice it at the end of your next turn. Trivia *Jack's cousin is accually Espio. *Jack's a big fan of Metalocalypse, he likes Toki and Murderface. Those are his favourite band members. *Jack and Lori were both born on May 25 Memorial Day. How odd is that? *Jack's favorite movies are Valkyrie, Top Gun, Red Dawn, Avatar, and Titanic. (YES! JACK LIKES TITANIC!!) *Not only Jack was based on Sonic and Advance Wars, but he was also based on Guile. *Jack's favourite animes are: Samurai Pizza Cats, Full Metal Panic, and Cyborg 009. *Jack always fears that Judgement Day....er....I mean, a nuclear outbreak could happen. But you could blame Nintendoki though.(heehee...Terminator reference!) *Jack's favourite band is Gun N' Roses. *Jack's favourite food is Steak and his favourite drink is beer. *The goggles Jack wears upon his helmet were given by his mom for luck, before she died. *Jack's Doosh counterpart is Shi the Iguana. *Him and Lori are on the same page on plans, 90% of the time. Mainly because they share the same ideals. *Jack's Berserk Button are Nazis and Nazi salutes, or any republic becoming an empire. He just hates dictatorships. *Jack has a fear of spiders. *Jack's theme is taken from Advance Wars: Days of Ruin, Captain Brenner's "Hope never dies" title. I choosed this theme due to it's sheer herioc sound! And, Jack's belief of hope and couarge durring a battle. Category:Characters Category:Smoosh